Hurt
by Mystery Girl 911
Summary: Even though she was over him, it still hurt seeing him with her. Slight Kucy and Jendall. For all shippers. One-shot.


**Hurt**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!

**A/N: **Heya! Hope you're all well. :D This is just a short one-shot about Lucy's thoughts on Jendall and Kucy and I think it's suitable for all shippers. It's to show that Lucy isn't a bad guy like some people make her out to be.

* * *

Lucy Stone was walking up the path of Palmwoods Park that led to the lobby with a stride of confidence and happiness while she carried her black guitar case in her right hand.

Today was one of the best days of her life and very important for her career. First, her song _You Dumped Me For Her_ finally became a number one hit. Second, a new and bigger record company signed her today. Third, she was promised a European tour that she would leave for in a few months.

Lucy was truly on cloud nine until . . .

The rocker stopped abruptly when she saw a familiar blonde couple having a picnic in the park, both laughing and smiling as if they were having the time of their lives. Her eyes quickly focused on the blond male known as Kendall Knight, a boy who held a special place in her heart. But she instantly regretted it because she saw that sparkle in his emerald green eyes.

Lucy's heart sank in her chest and felt like she just fell of cloud nine and hit the hard concrete ground.

Her now dull brown eyes landed on his girlfriend, Jo Taylor, the one who was making his dimples visible and that sparkle in his green eyes appear. The blonde was currently throwing _M&Ms_ into her boyfriend's mouth while small giggles escaped hers. They both were beaming brightly as their eyes locked making Lucy's stomach flip. She looked around nervously, hurt evident in her brown eyes, before she put her head down and speed walked to the lobby.

Lucy knew there was many reasons why Kendall choose Jo over her but sometimes the rocker just couldn't believe he choose her instead. She and Jo recently became friends and they were really close now so Lucy knew her likes and dislikes. Jo didn't even now the song Mr Brightside by The Killers, which was one of Kendall's favourite songs. She wasn't as daring as her boyfriend was and sometimes held him back from doing cool stuff. But she couldn't bad mouth Jo so she could feel better. It didn't work, anymore.

Sometimes the rocker used The Blame Game to heal her pain, which was really a game to blame the people who caused her hurt in the first place.

She would blame Beau for being a bad boyfriend to her. He made her close her heart to love for a while but Kendall found a key to unlock it. But just when she decided to give love another try, Beau came into her life again and blinded her and made the rocker think he had changed, which he clearly didn't. Her heart didn't close to love again because Kendall was still on her mind that day.

Lucy would blame Kendall for making her fall in love with him with his charm. She would blame him for kissing her in the elevator and then practically ditching her when his ex-blonde-girlfriend came prancing back into his life. She and Beau had a longer and more unfaithful relationship but Kendall's non-betrayal had hurt her even more.

Then Jo would be next on the last. The rocker blamed her for coming back and expecting Kendall to be single and waiting for her. If Jo didn't come back maybe her and Kendall would still be together.

Numerous people played a part in Lucy's Blame Game, Beau, Kendall, Jo and even herself at times. But The Blame Game only ever healed the pain and hurt for a couple of minutes before she realised that she was blowing things way out of proportion and that Kendall and Jo were really good people and none of them didn't mean for her to get hurt. But she still hated Beau, which was understandable because he was a dick.

Lucy let out a long sigh and placed her guitar case on the ground. She slowly pulled the key card for her apartment out of the pocket of her black skinny jeans. She put it in the thin slot that was in the handle before quickly pulling it out and pushing the handle down to open the door.

The rocker picked back up her guitar case before entering her small but cosy apartment and placing it back down. Lucy quickly ran over to her couch before launching herself on it. She rolled over so that she was on her back and she took out her new iPhone from her pocket. The rocker loved the perks that came with fame.

Lucy pressed the circle shaped button that was at the bottom of the phone to make the black screen turn into her wallpaper. The picture she had chosen for the wallpaper was an _Instagram_ edited picture of her and her friends. Carlos, James, Logan and Kendall stood at the back while her, Jo and Camille stood in front of them. All had smiles plastered on their faces while their eyes were bright and arms were thrown around their friend's waists or shoulders.

Lucy looked at Kendall and for the first time she noticed that his eyes were looking over at Jo making her take a deep calming breath as her heart felt like it was just stabbed a little.

She slid the little boxed over the slide to unlock section to unlock her phone. She quickly went into her picture gallery and went to a picture of her and Kendall. The picture was in the lobby and they were sitting on the couch. Kendall's arms were thrown over her shoulders in a loving way and his head was rested on hers. His green eyes were bright and sparkling while his breath-taking smile was present with those cute little dimples visible.

This picture used the send chills of excitement through Lucy's body as if Kendall was standing next to her or even in the same room as her. Right now she felt nothing but a cosy, warm, friendly feeling in her heart from seeing a picture of a very good friend. She turned her phone of and let it rest on her chest.

Even though she was over him, it still hurt seeing him with her. He was the first one she truly fell for after all. Was it so wrong just to feel a bit of pain when she thought about them or saw them together? No, because she was human and not a bad guy.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed it! :D And I hope it made sense. ;) I actually enjoyed writing this and I have more one-shots and stories coming soon. Feel free to check my bio for upcoming ideas and I also have on going stories so feel free to check them out. Especially, Big Time Devils! It would mean a lot. Please let me know what you thought about this one-shot and review!

Peace ✌~ Mystery Girl 911


End file.
